league_of_reapersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sylvan
The Knott twins where born in a rather rough time. Being born October 31st, 1677, they came screaming into the world, while their mother took her last breath. Their mother was special though, being the supreme of a local witch coven, one that was a tight knit family. As they mourned the loss of their Supreme, the also celebrated the birth of their new leaders. Their Aunt was placed as temporary Supreme as the twins grew and honed in their skills. Emelda and Sylvan grew as normal kids, their powers coming in at age 5. Sylvan accidentally flooding the chicken coop while Emelda overgrew their crops and grass. It was an interesting night for the coven indeed. As soon as they could, they began teaching the twins the way of magic. Of how nature flowed through their blood, how to speak with it. As they grew, so did their powers. It was instilled in them to keep their powers hidden around those outside their coven. Trips to town for selling and gathering other things where needed, and they went, hiding their powers well. Until one day, when Emelda saw a very lovely young woman and couldn't help herself. She and the girl would talk daily, Sylvan warning her that it could end badly for them. Emelda didn't listen. After months of being friends, in the dead of winter, the young woman said she just wanted to see the flowers once more. Emelda, wanting to get closer to the young woman, exposed her magic, making roses appear from the Earth. She swore the young woman to secrecy as she left, needing to get home. Well, the young woman didn't keep her promise. The night was full of screaming from their coven as they where slaughtered trying to protect the twins. Despite their best attempts, the twins where captured as they ran away. Both went through torture, suffering from scars that lasted into their deaths. Emelda had 'Satans Whore' carved into her chest, just above her breasts. While she screamed in pain, the church member's screamed how she was seducing people to the dark side, to indulge in the evils Satan had planned. Sylvan has multiple different scars on his back, from whipping and people taking knives and dragging them down his back. His screams where met with the same treatment his sister got. His lower back was burned with a hot iron rod being pressed against his back, forever causing him to lose feeling there in his after life. After what felt like days to the twins, they where finally tied to a the same steak, bundles of dry hay around them. When the fire was started, and the villagers where yelling at them, the twins grew furious. They never listened to the twos pleas, slaughtered their family. In a moment of heated anger amongst the flames and smoke, they shouted a spell, one to tie their souls to the earth so they may get the revenge they desperately wanted. They got it. A few nights later, those who hurt them so where killed, butterflies along the burnt bodies, a calling card of the two. For one hundred years, Sylvan went on a self destruction mission. Doing anything and any man he could. Those years where tense for the twins, arguments breaking out every day, Emelda trying to stop her brothers behavior, yet she felt guilty for having him witness her covered in blood, mind in a spiral of the day they died, the pain they went through. It finally stopped though, once Sylvan met a special elf, one who finally made him settle into a more steady life. 'Other: ' Is pale, has a few freckles and also has blue eyes. His style is very pastel goth, bouncing between male and female, as he gives no shit. Has short silver hair, has gauged ears. Wears round, thick framed glasses. Has terrible eye sight. Fun, a little/lot slutty, a major flirt, but fiercely protective of his sister and family. Types of Charges: Those who where tortured or those who were burned to death.